Truly Mean or Truly Nice
by Kera445
Summary: Is Seto Kaiba truly as mean as they all say or dose he have a soft side to him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Take it or leave it

I was running, from what…well lets just say it would not be fun on my end of the line. I could hear men's voices from behind and kept up my pace. I turn down a side street and…dead end. I turn around in time to see the men closing in on me. I look around for something, anything I could use as a weapon…no luck. They were closing in on me twenty feet…fifteen…ten…five…four…three I was scared now. But before they could reach me they were stopped by a shout from the street.

"Now if you boys want trouble, go ahead and keep moving forward." It was a mans voice, cocky and proud.

"And who are you to stop us?" One of the men asked stupidly it sounded like he had a lisp.

"I warn you…now turn back and no one gets hurt." Same cocky voice.

"Who are you?" Same person same stupidity.

"No one of consequence." Ok now who is this man?

"And if we don't?" Still stupid.

"Than you must face me in a duel."

Ok maybe if he would just step into the light I could tell who it was. I could see the lights of a duel disk in the shadows of the street.

"It's time to end this and before we even started…I summon Blue-eyes White Dragon!"

Remind you of someone yet? He took a step forward into the light of a street lamp. Standing in front of us was none other than Seto Kaiba. The men were scared now, and I was unnerved by his appearance…I mean who expects the Seto Kaiba the C.E.O and owner of Kaiba Corp. The men ran past Kaiba scared for themselves and there decks. He walked forward and stopped a mere two feet in front of me.

"Thank-you." I said with a low bow.

"For what?" He asked.

"Well for saving me, and now I owe you."

"And just because I save you, you think you owe me something?"

"Well it was how I was trained, so yes."

"Well forget about it." He said walking off.

"No, my master would never approve." I began to follow him.

"Go away, I have more important things to deal with."

"No, I will not be forgotten that easily." My bag was on the ground and I picked it up, pulling out my assassins daggers.

"What is that?"

"My daggers, why?"

"You know I might be able to use you after all."

"Really?"

"But first you must complete some tests of skill." I smile.

"Bring it on."

I follow Kaiba to the testing grounds, the place was an assassins paradise. I mean they had it all, every little piece of equipment you could think of.

"Now all you have to do is get past every challenge."

"Fine by me."

First over a pit of mechanical crocodiles, past flame spurts, under blades, than four swinging blades simple right? Crocodiles no problem, flames to simple a hiss than boom, blades not a scratch, swinging blades complicated. Pass one stop watch, pass next repeat pass, next repeat pass, last one watch get the rhythm go, and it missed me by a hairs breath. I sighed to close for comfort. Seto Kaiba just looked at me in disbelief, and I made a bow. Seto's voice came over the intercom,

"Congratulations you are the first person to go thought that and come out unscathed, you are now a Kaiba Corp. guard." I gave another bow as a thank-you. "And your first job is to make sure nothing happens to my little brother."

I stare wide eyed at Kaiba mouth agape. _He is kidding right?_

"I know what you're thinking, and no I'm not."

_Oh crap, how am I supposed to do this, I thought he was kidding! Oh gods have mercy on my soul. _


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba walked down from the stands and walked up to me.

"Take care of my little brother now, or you may as well have never come." Said Seto.

"I'll make sure no harm will come to him Mr. Kaiba."

"Oh, and we need your name to."

"Ahhhh…truly I'm sorry but I'm not at liberty to say…at lest not at this time."

"And why not?"

"You wouldn't believe even if I did tell you."

"Try me."

We had begun to walk down long corridors I think of white marble till we reached a point where a young boy of maybe ten or eleven was standing there. He had black hair and I think dark grey eyes, he was wearing a yellow vest with a light blue and dark blue striped shirt underneath, he had dark jeans and a duel card pendent around his neck similar to the one around Seto's.

"Mokuba, what are you doing out of your lessons?"

"Seto I just had to…" Mokuba trailed off unsure what to say.

"Moving on to larger priorities. Mokuba I have found you the perfect guard."

"When did you have time to do that? And where?"

"Right next to me of course."

I blush slightly at the complement. "Well I wouldn't go as far to say perfect."

"But what did she get on the tests?"

"One-hundred percent."

Mokuba looked dumfounded, he looked at me than back at Seto, with the_ are you kidding me _look. I giggled a little at this, and both boys looked at me and I stiffened.

"Ok, but I want to see for myself how good she is."

Seto lead us to a room filled with guards and guards In-training. They all looked at the three of us as we walked in.

"Ok I need the three top ranking guards to test her." announced Seto.

"Not a lady, I'm an assassin." I mumble.

"Now step up don't be shy!" Three men all wearing black belts step forward. "Good now lets begin!"

The first man to step up had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. The eyes were all I needed to take him down, they showed all I needed to know. Right, left behind him twist and done. The next was a black haired fellow with blue eyes, but he did no better. The third and final one had white blond hair and eyes as cold as ice. He was tricky, left, right, lower right, head, right, left, back and forth, to and fro. Finely I got behind him and with three jabs it was over.

"Well done again." Said Seto Kaiba as Mokuba was just amazed.

"Thank-you for this opportunity to hone my skills." I said with a bow.

"Now if you will follow me."

"Do I even have a choice?"

Seto lead me to a door that had a Guardian Eatos in it, not to mention it was painted to look just tike it. He opened the door and handed me a key.

"The key will get you in and out of this room where you'll be staying." Stated Seto.

Walking in after me Seto closed and locked the door.

"Now tell me why cant you tell me your name?"

_Oh if I hadn't been cursed I would tell him, but my father forbid it…that is till I find someone who loves me as much as I love them._

"Well I can only tell you that my father forbid me from telling all people my name…with only one flaw."

"And what is that?"

"I need to find someone that loves me as much as I love them." I said this with doubt dripping from every syllable.

Seto Kaiba than put a hand on my shoulder and moving my gaze with the other, he bent over and kissed me full on the mouth. My eyes grow wide with shock but soon flutter closed, I soon find myself kissing him back. I could fell his tongue brushing my lower lip. I could fell a weight lift from me…_was Seto Kaiba truly in love with me? I mean I just meet him._ But I knew that this one man who was right in front of me…the man most people will never get to know…was the man my heart truly panged for. Seto moved one hand from my shoulder down my side and strait to my hips. I open my mouth in a sigh and allowing Seto to infiltrate my mouth, and his tongue to explore my mouth.

We brake apart though reluctant to do so, our breath coming only in gasps, other than air the only thing that escapes our lips is a thin strand of spittle.

"S…Seto I…remember now."

"Remember…what?" He sighed

"My…name." I gasped.

"Well…?"

"Meraness…"

"Can I call you Mera?"

"Only if I can call you Seto." I said playfully.

Seto chuckled and responded "I suppose so, but first I want to finish what I started."

Again Seto was kissing me and I found myself unable to say no. I still had memories to uncover and things to do. But would what my father told me to do get in the why? Would I have no say in the mater of what to do?

That night I had a dream or was it memory?

"_Meraness come here now!" shouted my father._

"_Yes father?" I called as I ran._

"_I have found a way to unlock your true potential."_

"_Wha…what do you mean true potential?"_

"_I mean your name, your __**true**__ name."_

"_Father no I beg of you."_

"_Meraness Allso Corintha, you will obey me." His voice was low and commanding._

"_No! I won't! No!" Fear was deep set in my voice, it was hard to deal with the knowledge of who you are, I mean who you __**really **__are._

I woke with a start, I remember I was sent here not to free myself but to kill the owner and heir of Kaiba Corp…but now I was in love with the very man I had to kill. I look over at Seto sound asleep and as handsome as ever.

_How am I supposed to kill him, and what about Mokuba he was my charge after all? Oh crap! I can't kill them, even if I didn't know them!_

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you say? You like?<strong>

**Any suggestions? If so just say.**


End file.
